


Your Heart Was Glass I Dropped It

by UltravioletSunshine



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltravioletSunshine/pseuds/UltravioletSunshine
Summary: Charles ruins everything he touches. That night he broke his own heart in an attempt to save Pierre from making the biggest mistake of his life. Standing there in the middle of the party, he knew he was too late. Pierre was on one knee holding a ring. And Charles ran.They won't remember all his champagne problems
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Kudos: 22





	Your Heart Was Glass I Dropped It

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like what I write just exit the page and go about your day. I do this for free and it's called fiction for a reason. The title and inspiration for this fic comes from Champagne problems by Taylor Swift. I hope you all enjoy it!

Charles ruins everything he touches. He ruined the best thing in his life, just like he always does. He can picture Pierre now, on a train taking him back to France and far away from the mess that is Charles. He was probably holding that little black box close to his heart, the heart that Charles shattered. 

Sitting on his bed and crying, Charles didn’t know what he wanted more; a chance to go back to that night and stop himself from running or go back and stop himself from ever meeting Pierre. They had survived so much, but like always, Charles failed to protect someone else from himself. 

That night he broke his own heart in an attempt to save Pierre from making the biggest mistake of his life. Standing there in the middle of the party, he knew he was too late. Pierre was on one knee holding a ring. Charles later found out what a lovely speech he had planned, but he left before he ever got the chance to hear it. 

5

4

3

2

1

HAPPY NEW YEAR

And Charles ran. 

He dropped Pierre’s hand when they were dancing, going for a New Year’s kiss, and when Pierre dropped to one knee preoccupied with reaching for that box, Charles left him—left him alone without an answer or explanation. He left the party. He left the country. Charles ran as far away as fast as possible. He ran to Australia, the furthest place he could think of, and hid at Daniel’s with his phone off until he knew he could go back to Monaco without Pierre showing up at his door. 

He knew Pierre was the only one who was upset by Charles’s rejection. His family didn’t like him, and everyone from Pierre’s hometown would whisper what a shame it was that Charles was fucked in the head. 

They had met at University, spending their days with their friends running around the green space where they shared their first kiss. Pierre never minded that he was a little guarded and ~~a little~~ broken. He had held Charles when he cried and treated him with such care. 

Tears fill his eyes as he tries to push away memories of them together. It was better this way. Pierre deserves better. Better than a stupid broken boy too afraid to say yes when the love of his life was on one knee. 

Charles wonders if Pierre has thrown away the picture he kept in his wallet of the two of them together. It was a blurry polaroid of them in the backseat of a car, Charles sitting on Pierre’s lap wearing his flannel, holding a bottle of champagne drunk and in love. Charles can’t remember who took it, probably Esteban, but it’s still Charles’s favorite picture. He thinks about who of their friends is taking care of Pierre now. It was Pierre’s friend group first, but they had accepted Charles with open arms. He can see Alex holding Pierre, running his fingers through his hair while George holds Lando back from coming to kill him. He knows Alex was the first to know that Pierre was planning to propose and that he was planning to ask Esteban to be his best man. Charles also knew they would never be his group of friends again. 

Pierre had loved Charles, and Charles had loved him. But it wasn’t enough. Charles would ruin it. He wasn’t good enough. Charles had shattered the heart of a boy who did not deserve it. Charles dropped his heart because he wasn’t ready, will never be ready. Pierre was warmth and care, but Charles was destruction. 

Charles knew, though, no matter how much it hurt, it was for the best. Pierre would heal; he would find someone better. Someone nicer. They would mend his broken heart, place the glass shards carefully back together, not worried about getting cut. They would be kind-hearted, and Pierre would smile more than ever because of them. They would make Pierre forget all about him. Forget about the damage he caused. 

Pierre would put a picture of the two of them in his wallet. 

They wouldn’t drop Pierre’s hand while dancing. 

They would answer yes when Pierre was on one knee. 

All ~~their~~ his friends will cheer. 

They won’t remember all his champagne problems.


End file.
